Fragments
by Maria Violet
Summary: Muchas veces el romance entre un caballero y una princesa era prohibido y muy dramático, siempre buscando la manera de permanecer junto a pesar de todo, pero no siempre es así, quizás solo quizás un caballero y su princesa deban separarse por las buenas, quizás por que el destino aun tiene planes con ellos [Silvaze/One-Shot] Primer Silvaze! FELIZ CUMPLE SHIZU :DD


**Sonic The Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era una fria y ventosa noche en el antiguo reino de Camelot, todos los zoomorfos que habitaban el pueblo y castillo se encontraban profundamente dormidos, en los alrededores del pueblo se hallaba una espesa capa de neblina, casi impidiendo completamente poca visibilidad que se daba con la luz de la luna, alrededor del castillo, decenas de guardias vigilaban los alrededores con el único fin de proteger aquella enorme fortaleza, en la parte trasera del castillo, una ágil figura escondida bajo una larga capa protegiendo su rostro y cabeza con una capucha, corría hacia una gran construcción de madera que albergaba los caballos de los caballeros reales, el zoomorfo logro pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad, con suma cautela y mucho cuidado logro entrar en uno de esos establos, y sacar un caballo tratando de que este emitiera el mínimo ruido posible, en su caminar cauteloso, en un descuido entrado a un pequeña zona boscosa, sus pies emitieron un pequeño crujido ya que piso una pequeña y quebradiza rama, la figura observo hacia el castillo divisando a la gran mayoría de los guardias casi dormidos, retorno su camino, montando rápidamente al caballo y ubicando perfectamente frente suyo, una pequeña canasta que contenía unas mugidas mantas blancas, sujeto firmemente las riendas del caballo y asegurándose de mantener firme el canasto, partió velozmente cruzando con algo de dificultad la manta de neblina, sin parecer preocuparse, ordeno con un jalón de riendas al caballo que se diera prisa, saliendo por completo del pacifico reino de Camelot.

Aumentaba cada vez más y más la velocidad, su caballo resoplaba velozmente y el viento agitaba furiosamente su capa, el zoomorfo sujeto fuertemente el canasto protegiéndolo cual tesoro del implacable viento, la luna era la única testigo del andar veloz del caballo mientras sus pesuñas resonaban fuertemente en el pasto, pasando por un espeso bosque, continuo su cabalgar dándose paso entre los enormes árboles y plantas en ese bosque cubierto de neblina, ahora la visibilidad era casi nula pero afortunadamente logro salir de ese bosque cabalgando a las orillas de un precioso lago cristalino, la luna irradiaba su hermoso color plata que era inmediatamente reflejado por el agua.

El zoomorfo pareció admirar por unos momentos la belleza de la luz aun con su rostros escondido, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de la capucha perdiéndose en el vacío gracias al fuerte viento que le golpeaba, alzando su mirada, al otro lado del lago diviso su destino y sin dudar ordeno a su caballo acelerar su paso, dando un giro brusco en el límite del lago, comenzó a entrar en un pequeño pueblo humilde y sencillo, su corcel continuaba cabalgando hacia el centro del pueblo, ya que, en este se encontraba un inmenso castillo, sus torres poseían enorme vidríales con mosaicos, que juntos brindaban a la vista una preciosa obra de arte en honor al Sol, la fortaleza era completamente de color dorado tal y como si estuviese echa de oro, y en la enorme puerta principal, un impenetrable portón de madera oscura y sólida adornado con el símbolo del reino, un enorme Sol echo de oro, mostrando con orgullo el nombre de Sol Kingdom, el jinete halo de las riendas y al tiempo el corcel se detuvo inmediatamente justo en frente de la enorme construcción, el zoomorfo bajo del caballo rápidamente con el canasto en manos, y comenzó a rodear el castillo llegando casi a la parte frontal, donde, oculto por un conjunto de arbustos que decoraban la estructura, se encontraba un pequeño orificio en la muralla que protegía el castillo.

Deslizando con cuidado a través de este, se apresuró y al mismo tiempo deslizo su cuando infiltrándose con agilidad, dispuesto a levantarse, el zoomorfo escucho un pequeño quejido de una vos aguda, diviso el canasto en sus manos, las matas se movían un poco y con suma delicadeza acaricio un poco las mismas evitando que continuarán emitiendo sonido. La figura corrió entre los hermosos jardines llenos de miles de flores, rosas, margaritas etc… hasta llegar nuevamente al frente de la construcción, se inclinó frente a la puerta durante un largo rato, un suspiro logro escucharse y con delicadeza, dejo la canasta con sumo cuidado sobre el suelo, nuevamente comenzó a acariciar con ternura la parte superior de las mantas mientras pequeñas gotas se escapaban de entre la capucha que le protegía el rostro y pequeños sollozos se escuchaban por parte del desconocido.

— **Es por tu bien —** Logro murmura con una delicada vos femenina algo entrecortada por el llanto, el sonido del caminar de los guardias del castillo la alerto, y sin perder más tiempo volvió por el camino de donde entro, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al canasto **— Perdóname…—** Fue lo último que murmuro, saliendo por fin de las murallas del castillo y regresando por su caballo, y partiendo rápidamente del reino, la calidez del sol poco a poco comenzó a mostrarse en el horizonte a lo cual dio un tirón de las riendas haciendo que la velocidad de su corcel aumentara, una vez fuera del reino, le dio un último vistazo al castillo y dirigiéndose rápidamente a un pequeño sector del lago que previamente cruzo, se dentro en un bosque que ocultaba una pequeña parte del lago hasta llegar a una aparente zona sin salida, viendo a todas direcciones, se bajó rápidamente de corcel y camino lentamente un poco.

— **Ya era hora de que llegarais —** Se escuchó tras ella una voz gruesa y ronca, se levantó la capucha, dejando mostrar su pelaje blanco como la nieve, sus obres dorados se fijaron en el emisor de esa voz, topándose con un erizo verde cuyo rostro cubría una máscara negra y en su espalda cargaba una inmensa hacha.

— **Si… —** Se limitó a susurrar la eriza con cierta tristeza en su mirada, dejándose caer pesadamente en el suelo, la luz del sol apenas si se filtraba entre algunos árboles mientras las aguas del lago se hallaban un poco agitadas, el erizo verde sin esperar tomo el hacha de su espalda acercándose cada vez más a la eriza y alzando la por los aires **—Debo pagar mi crimen… —** Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa **— Pero no me arrepiento… —** Hablo sonriendo y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus obres dorados, hasta que por fin, el hacha del sujeto descendió fuertemente…machando un poco algunas de las plantas cercanas con un líquido rojo carmín…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _15 años y 10 meses después…._

— **Princesa, esto no... —** La voz del erizo fue ahogada y poco después completamente callada por la gata de pelaje lila, los laidos de la felina no le permitieron si quiera emitir sonido alguno más que un ligero gemido de satisfacción por la sensación de sus labios, bien ocultos en algún rincón entre las plantas del jardín del castillo, el erizo de pelaje plateado y ojos dorados, Silver, el mejor y más joven caballero y acompañante escolta real de la princesa de aquel reino, estaba prácticamente indefenso contra ella misma, sin poder negarse a recibir el calor de sus labios, sin poder apartarla ni ninguna otra opción más que rodear su cintura y abrazarla aunque no la pudiera sentir por la armadura que usaba.

— **Eres demasiado miedoso Silver —** Se quejó la fémina entre jadeos en busca de recuperar el aire perdido, sin alojar ni un segundo su agarre firme por el cuello de su caballero **— Solo cállate…**

— **Pero princesa…**

— **Te he dicho que no me digas así cuando estamos solos —** Se quejó nuevamente interrumpiéndolo, y buscando callarlo con el mismo truco de hace poco, sin embargo el plateado esta vez no se lo permitió girando un poco el rostro recibiendo el beso apenas en la comisura de los labios, dejándole el tiempo suficiente para apartarla a duras penas de su rostro.

— **Blaze —** Esta vez mas seriamente le tomo las mejillas obligándola a estarse quieta y mirarlo, dorado choco contra dorado en una lucha por ver quien escucharía a quien, aunque el caballero se adelantó **— Si nos descubren mi cabeza rodara y posiblemente empeore tu "confinamiento" y ni siquiera podrás salir de tu habitación —** Deposito un fugaz beso en su nariz tratando de que quitara el ceño fruncido que dibujo en cuanto no la dejo acercársele, quiso reírse pero se abstuvo.

— **Pero…—** Trato de reclamar por más que sabía que era cierto, por mucho que lo amara no podría dejar salir a la luz la relación que mantenía con su caballero y mejor y único amigo de la infancia, ella también tenía miedo de ser descubiertos, ya que la vida de su amado seria sacrificada por si quiera atreverse a tocarla. Suspiro con pesadez bajando la mirada **— Estoy cansada de esto Silver —** Murmuro con voz quebrada, ya un año de solo verse a escondidas y tener que ocultar ante todos los sentimientos que tenía, los celos que sentía a veces, las ganas de besarlo porque si, los momentos en que solo quería que él la abrazara, siempre debían esperar a ciertas noches y momento de escapadas como aquel, por más divertido que hubiera sido al principio, por los nervios o quizás por ser su primer relación, ya luego de tanto tiempo quería poder ser una pareja normal.

Blaze sintió el ligero ardor en sus ojos, sentía ganas de llorar aunque no se lo permitiría, ella simplemente no podía llorar, el erizo le obligo a verlo a los ojos regalándole una mirada y sonrisa tranquilizante.

No quería decirle nada que sabía que no podría cumplir, un "todo saldrá bien" era tan poco realista que incluso dolía, sabían que toda su burbuja pendía de un hilo, un ligero y delicado hilo que con una ligera brisa se reventaría.

En silencio reino entre ellos nuevamente un corto abrazo los mantuvo impregnados del calor del otro hasta que fue inevitable que se separaran, ella devuelta a sus deberes reales y el de nuevo a recibir órdenes de su superiores, tomando caminos distintos y con sigilo dejaron la pequeña esquina donde siempre podían volver, donde no tenían que ocultar nada entre ellos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Un par de meses después…_

El reino se regocijaba ante la llegada de una de las fechas más importantes desde hacía 15 años, pronto el día del nacimiento de su princesa, de la futura reina llegaría, junto con su cumpleaños número 16, el día en el que heredaría el poder de proteger a su reino, el poder de fuego que todos sus ancestros portaban con el que habían protegido su reino desde hacía cientos de años, un poder peligroso que solo podía ser aprendido por su familia y que muchos codiciaban pero que ella francamente no quería.

Había maldecido el momento en que nació como princesa, maldecía el hecho de no poder ser libre más allá de las murallas del castillo o el reino, y maldecía no poder amar libremente y a quien su corazón eligiera, allí ella sentada, pulcra y hermosa mente vestida, tenía una cara que dejaba mucho que desear ante el ideal de felicidad, quería quitarse todo el maquillaje y las joyas delicadas y ostentosas, el pesado vestido, solo quería salir corriendo y ser feliz, pero más fuerte que eso, estaba consciente del peso de su responsabilidad como reina… ya con 16 años, pronto tendría que empezar a pensar en conseguir un rey, cosa que sus padres ya seguramente estaban planeando, y tanto la princesa como su fiel guardián lo sabían.

— **Quite esa cara larga —** Murmuro parado justo al lado de su asiento, los tronos del rey la reina y la princesa, aunque los dos primeros estuvieran vacíos, la inminente celebración se hacía presente en el gran salón del castillo, con las puertas abiertas de par en par daño la bienvenida a cualquiera que quisiera entrar, guardias en cada rincón por protección y algunos rodeando el perímetro de los tronos, solo él estaba a su lado siendo uno de los caballeros de más confianza.

— **No puedo —** Murmuro simplemente como respuesta, no se miraban mutuamente, no daban señales de estar hablando siquiera, aunque no lo dijeran, aunque no hubieran peleado, ellos sentían bien la tensión que se creaban entre ellos con el paso de los días, y esa noche en particular era especialmente alta.

— **Es su fiesta… debería disfrutarla al menos—** Silver mantenía la sonrisa su posición rígida parao junto a ella, vistiendo de las llamativas armaduras del castillo para la fecha, sin embargo era menos pesada que la de los soldados comunes, siendo el de un rango mucho más alto.

— **No creo poder disfrutar de estas cosas nunca y menos esta… —** No quiso proseguir.

— **¿Por qué? —** Pregunto aunque lo sabía y no quería escuchar respuesta.

— **Tú lo sabes…**

Su conversación en murmullos fue interrumpida con la llegada del rey y un anuncio que ya todo el reino esperaba menos el par de enamorados.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Tiempo después…_

Se notaba en el castillo aires de felicidad, hacía meses se había anunciado el compromiso de su princesa con un príncipe de un reino vecino y pronto se llevaría a cabo una boda real, todos estaban muy felices, claro excepto por la misma princesa y su caballero personal ella no podía oponerse ni el quejarse, hacía semanas que ya no hablan casi y previamente no se encontraban más, no se culpaban mutuamente, eran solo circunstancias que sabían que pasarían pero que decidieron ignoran hasta que fuera inevitable, ambos intentaban sobrellevar y averiguar en qué punto habían quedados, que harían con su relación, aunque para el caballero estaba más que claro.

No consideraba un error aquello, muy al contrario agradecia haber teniado a Blaze en su vida, pero debía de bajar de esa nube de ilision y fntasia y aterrizar para plantar los pies sobre la tierra.

— **Silver de que… —** La voz quebrada de la felina lo destrozaba y lastimaba mas que cualquier golpe con espadas o cualquier entrenamiento duro por el que halla pasado, nunca habi visto llorar a suprincesa, ella era muy fierte, incluso mas que el admitia, por todas las noches que habia derramado sus tristezas en silencio por no poder pasar el reto de subida junto a ella protegiéndola y teniéndola a su lado, mas solo podría dar su vida por ella, y callar o enterrar su amor incondicional, más de lo que debería tener un simple caballero a su superior.

— **Mis más sinceras disculpas alteza —** La cabeza de Silver estaba gacha, una de sus rodillas contra el suelo y su puño apoyado también, la típica reverencia que hacían todos los caballeros ante a familia real, pero que él nunca había hecho ante ella a menos que estuvieran alrededor de una multitud, pero no en los momentos de soledad entre ambos, tampoco jamás usaba ese tratado, ni siquiera en público, siempre le había dicho "mi princesa" que muchos hacían pasar como respeto cuando en realidad era un apelativo cariñoso **— Yo, como caballero de su reino eh sido enlistado para acudir a una misión fuera del reino.**

— **Pero Silver…**

— **Lamento no poder seguir teniendo el honor de ser su acompañante y escolta real —** Corto con rapidez y brusquedad las palabras de la felina, Blaze conocía el significado de esas palabras, más que ser una notificación de su ausencia, seguramente no obligada si no por propia voluntad, era la forma en que Silver le decía que no podría seguir con todo aquello. El caballero se levantó mirando quizás por última vez los ojos dorados de su princesa y ella los de su cabalero, Blaze luchaba por que no se acumularan lágrimas en sus parpados y Silver mantenía una diminuta sonrisa falsa con los ojos oscurecidos.

— **Me ire contigo —** Pronuncio al menos un un susurro apretando con rabia la falda del estúpido vetido que portaba, queriendo mandar por primera vez todo al diablo y solo ser feliz **— Ire contigo y podremos…**

No culmino su frase ya que la cálida mano de él acaricio su mejilla sellando sus labios con un dedo, viendo con ojos como patos la expresión serena pero la profunda tristeza que se estampaba en la cara del plateado, en un silencioso intento de que entrara en razón, el jamás le pediría que hiciera tal cosa, no tenía corazón para ello, sabía que para Blaze era un acto imposible dejar a su pueblo. Simplemente sonrió aunque fuera de manera vacía, aunque muriera por cargarla y robársela, se acercó tomando su mano y con una sutil y caballerosa reverencia beso el dorso de su mano.

Sin siquiera poder esperar palabra de ella, un abrazo, un último beso o algo, el joven se dio media vuelta abandonando los aposentos la de princesa, dejándola caer de rodillas y el corazón roto.

 _Ambos corazones unidos por el destino se distanciaron, tomando caminos distintos por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, el caprichoso destino se encargaría de hacer de las suyas, y que ese par de almas terminaran uniéndose como su destino lo fijaba._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Soy mala lo sé, amame (?**

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIZUUUUU! AJHSJYWGFHTDCFV *muere de otro ataque*(?**

 **Otro regalo! XD si ya subo 2 seguidos y es que me cago en todo porque Mayo esta leno de fechas importantes :,v /**

 **Perdona Shizu amor mío porque este regalo se suponía que era para el 2015 y mira a la hora que te lo entrego QUQ soy de lo peorsito perdon *KokoroRoto***

 **Tambien lamento el sad de la historia per es que si te soy sincera, esto iba a ser un fic de unos 10 capitulos *SiPorfinRecordoLaTrama* pero ya sabes que no ando activa en Sonic y mucho menos con Silvaze :,v**

 **Pero al menos te llavaste mi primer Silvaze y mi primer fic con temática medieval que se que amas Sonic y el caballero negro :,D y quizás muy posiblemente suba otro cap explicando un poco la primera parte que esa si fue del 2015, lo demás lo acabo de escribir (?**

 **Sin más que decir por qué no creo que nadie más lea esto me voy a publicar, espero te guste y perdona lo errores, ya sabes las prisas (?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


End file.
